Finley
by musicnlyrics
Summary: Eight years after Gretzky entered the family, Booth cannot help but think about all that's happened. A sequel to the Secret Santa story 'Gretzky' - the author recommends that story to be read first, although it is not strictly necessary.


**Disclaimer: The author claims no ownership of any recognizable characters or places mentioned in this piece of literary artwork. No profit is garnered, and no plagiarism is intended.**

Booth looked at the grave markers in the backyard and couldn't help but sigh. To think – eight years had gone by since he'd given those two dogs to Bones ... eight years' worth of birthdays, summers, countless murders, and eight Christmases.

To Booth, it all seemed to go by so quickly. Parker quickly grew into his late teens, and seemed to be having a great experience. Christine, who was barely a year old when the dogs were first brought home, had no trouble becoming the princess of adolescence, and who now had nine years to her credit. While Bones acknowledged that aging was simply part of the human experience, Booth was reluctant to admit that almost a decade had passed, leaving him that much older. No longer could he claim, "I'm only 35!"

Booth smiled as he thought of all the trouble the two dogs got themselves into throughout the years. With no desire to torture himself, he pushed away the memories, and instead dwelled on the reality that this Christmas would not be in the company of any canine.

Bones had researched Great Danes after being presented with Gretzky and Fleury. She learned that Great Danes, being susceptible to twisted stomachs, only had an average lifespan of seven years. Therefore, once the six-year mark had passed, the whole family began to prepare themselves for the day that would come when there were no more dogs.

Out of the entire family, the dog's passing hit Booth and Bones the hardest. Having experienced something similar with Ripley, Bones was able to move on slightly more quickly than Booth. Two days before Christmas, Booth finished burying both dogs alone, having lost the two within hours from the other. To most, Booth surmised, it might seem a little coincidental, but he knew it was because of something higher than he could comprehend. Whether the dogs couldn't bear to put the family through the loss of one, then the loss of the other so far apart, or because they simply couldn't live without the other, Booth didn't know, but he did know that it was the most merciful way the dogs could have gone.

Because it was so close to Christmas, Booth wasn't looking forward to the holiday. It would be the first in a long time that things didn't go the way he had planned (the last being when he and Parker delivered the Christmas tree to Bones and Max), and happy Booth was not.

The days passed, and on Christmas morning, Booth woke his children halfheartedly. The entire household had seemed to droop in Christmas spirit, and nothing their friends did would help the mood to lift.

The day proceeded like it would have with Gretzky and Fleury around: the kids woke up, the family had breakfast together (Booth made it), and then presents were opened. Booth's spirits had lifted slightly after seeing his family so happy, but a gnawing ache still lingered slightly.

After noticing that Bones wasn't in the room any longer, he turned to his children and asked if they knew where she was, to which both answered in the negative. Deciding to find her, he stood and turned, and was then greeted with the sight of Bones walking toward him, a large box in her hand and a grin on her face.

After explaining that this was the last present left to be opened, she also revealed that this present, while for the family to enjoy, was specifically for Booth to open.

Booth untied the beribboned box, and lifted the lid. The sight his eyes came upon was the most pathetic sight he'd ever seen – a small dog, curled up, and snoring. A tag tied to his collar with string lay face up on the dog's back, and read 'My name is Finley – will you love me?'

Unable to resist, Booth cracked the biggest smile he'd felt on his face in days. That Bones would do something just for him made him soar, and he picked up the snoozing puppy and simply held him. A Great Dane, again, though Booth didn't mind. He knew from Bones' research that they were some of the friendliest pets, and that they were fabulous with small children and other dogs.

This particular puppy, an Onyx Brindle as well, was named Finley, even though she was a girl. Booth thought that Bones had done a fabulous job with the name – it just seemed to fit. It also explained why he had caught her looking at the Flyers' player roster (for its entirety, not just for its current team members). Though he couldn't even remember the excuse she gave when he asked about it, he knew that whatever she had said was somewhat hastily thought up, and not at all believable. But, that just goes to show how wonderful Bones was.

Booth was brought out of his musings by the dog herself, now a year old, and quite eager to tackle anybody and anything. They'd had her since she was three months but, just as with Gretzky and Fleury, it seemed like she had been with the family forever.

Wondering if this was how his life was supposed to work out for the rest of however long he was alive, Booth decided that he didn't much care. He had a fantastic family, and he knew that the dogs (whether past, present, or future) only made it that much better of an experience.

Booth was grateful to Bones for Finley, especially now that his son had graduated and was going to college. Saturdays seemed just a little bit more normal with Finley, especially when Parker and Christine weren't there, for their own reasons.

"What are you doing out here?"

Booth attempted to turn at the voice of his wife, but found he was unable to due to the vast amount of dog that was simply lying on top of him in the grass. Settling for turning his head, Booth smiled at the woman who came to lie beside him. "Just thinking, Bones." With that, he pushed the dog off of him, and took the woman into his arms.

Neither of them noticed Finley crawling through the doggy door, having lots of Christmas spirit on their minds.

**A/N: Okay – I hope that everyone who had been looking forward to the sequel of 'Gretzky' found this up to snuff. I've been putting off writing it for a few weeks (don't get me started on why), but a review from **_**threesquares**_** made me determined to get it out there (so go thank her). I hope you all will take the time to review, even if it's to criticize the work – in fact, I encourage the criticism. However, if you are going to criticize, I ask that you use your judgment on what to say in a review and what to place in a PM. **

**Also, I'd like to point out that this chapter has not been looked over by anyone but myself, so if there are any mistakes (and if you see any, PM me and let me know), they are completely my own.**

**Whatever holiday you might celebrate (Christmas for me), I wish you all the joy there is, and I hope your days aren't too crazy as we bring in the New Year. Have a Merry Christmas!**

**I do try to reply to every single review I receive, but unfortunately, if you have PM turned off, or if you've posted without logging in, I can't tell you 'thank you.' So, here's my thank you in advance: THANK YOU! **


End file.
